


Christmas Headcanons

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Some headcanons I have for Aziraphale and Crowley during Christmas.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Headcanons

At first the angel and demon are predictably polar opposites when it comes to the Christmas period. 

Aziraphale loves Christmas. 

The food, the wine, decorations, this angel wants the lot.

He would quite happily decorate Crowley’s flat head to toe in ornaments.

He actually has quite a tasteful Christmas aesthetic, preferring blues and slivers to the bright red, golds and greens. Crowley’s flat would end up looking like Lapland if Aziraphale had his way.

Crowley would begin the festive period a real Scrooge. He’d block all Aziraphale’s attempts to decorate. 

Until he saw how excited his fluffy angel was getting and he actually thought it was endearing and he definitely wouldn’t want his darling angel to be upset, so he would gradually allow him to decorate. 

He would threatened his plants to stand up straight and allow Aziraphale to put as many baubles as he wanted on them and of course they would obey! 

It wasn’t until he decided to take Aziraphale to Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park did Crowley really get excited for Christmas. The lights! The music! All the sugary treats, Crowley loved it all. 

Christmas Eve they would sit in front of a roaring fire in a little cottage in the Oxfordshire countryside which they’ve rented for the Christmas period, with a nice bottle of red wine. They would reminisce about the Christmases of old, such as the time Aziraphile had Christmas with Queen Victoria. 

They would both organise stockings for each other, Crowley’s was black and Aziraphale’s would be white and fluffy like his wings and inside they would both give each other joke cheap presents, the kind you would give children but they would both be perfectly happy with their little bits of tat.


End file.
